User talk:Awavian
Hi Awavian, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:35, October 6, 2009 welcome! hi Awavian! let me be the second to welcome you to this wonderful site! i recently joined in June, or was it July? no matter. ask me if you need help with anything, wot! talk with you later! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 03:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Southern Yeah, but Cracker Barrel is waaaaaay better in the South. Southern Yeah? the south has better restruants. Oh well, I'd better do that english paper now WELCOME! Welcome to redwall wiki! I hope you enjoy yore time here. Write a fan fic, request a pic, get to know otherbeast, edit articles...lots of fun stuff! well bye-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The beast of Redwall Abbey welcome you!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 11:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well I didn't get home until 11:00 Well nice to meet you! If you like Fan fiction, go here for a list of my favorites Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) omigosh!!! you like guardians of Ga'hoole and Warriors too? great!!!!! i'm not the only fan ou their!! yay!!^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah...I can do that. A bit busy with commissions at the moment, but you'll be on the waiting list. I also am working on a book report, so I'll try to sketch it out within the next few weeks. I don't want a bunch of angry users on my neck for not giving them their pictures, either, so it may be a wee bit longer than normal...sorry :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) If you haven't already, you should fill out the thing on my User:Long Patrol Girl/Art Requests Page with all the info. That will help me get it done faster... Also, this isn't asked there, so since its going to be your avatar, you want a portrait (Like, just head/neck/shoulders) or full body? I can do both :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) How 'bout Flamia. or Melinae? melinae is the scientific name for badger so that kinda fits right? idk. i stink at names. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) hey there! you changed your name? whats up with that? oooooh, you is a squirrel now?? nice!! sure, I will try to get a name for you.... let me scrounge around in this mess I call my imagination.... how 'bout Ryzah? and now I gots a question fo' u.... (dont ask me why I'm talking like that.... I'm in one of my moods): why is it that in "Mariel of Redwall" Rufe Brush seems like a warrior, seems older than Dandin and Saxus, and aparently is very good looking (Treerose falls for him). but in "The Bellmaker", they call him "young squirrel" and he is not as tough as in "Mariel". got an answer for me? TTUL! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 22:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) daaaaang, that is sweet!!! nice job! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 03:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) did you leave? I is at the shout box!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I gotta tell you this..... Skillet- is awesome. Flyleaf- is awesome. Relient K- is awesome. ..... DID I MISS SOMEBODY???? sorry, I am a major music freak... hehe! :D if the band is Christian, I probably know about it!!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ookay! but i have one question. when you mean front, does that mean it's facing the viewer? 'cause i'm not that good at that. can it be slightly turned to one side? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) i uploaded a new version of ur pic. ya like it? 'cause if you like the old one better, then i can switch it back. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) will do! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) MUAHAHAHA! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, hope ya like it! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the info!!! I hope I am doing it right now!!! I'm 15, too. You know, I looked at your user page, and I like "Dive" by Steven Curtis Chapman too!!! Oh, but are we allowed to talk about non-Redwall-ish things on talk pages? I'm guessing so? So, thanks again!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! I am so sorry. I forgot my signature. Ooops. Um, just so you know, the last entry was mine. If we are not allowed to double-post, I'm sorry. I just wanted to correct my mistake. Um, yeah. Thanks!! 00:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) AUUGGGHHH! I AM EVEN MORE SORRY!!!! I did it wrong again. I put the four tildes, but didn't put them in parentheses? ANYWAY, I'm sorry for leaving so many messages. My fault..... Sorry...... -- 00:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I am SERIOUSLY in need of work on my stupidity. I am going to sign my name now. I wansn't logged in the last three times I wrote.....AUGH!!! I guess fourth time's the charm..... Trenna Swiftpaw 00:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) PS Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello and Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC)